Le Ciel
by belle dans bleu
Summary: Needing a savehaven, Draco stumbles into the crazy home of Ron Weasley and his mysterious boarder.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Now, this is a test run. I've had this story for a while and I wasn't sure if you guy would like it so...I decided to submit it. I will continue if I get some positive feedback and where YOU'D like the story to go. I'll work it in. (Since I haven't really written anything after this.) So...guys...enjoy -

* * *

"Glad to have you aboard, Mr. Malfoy. Now to have you protected." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I hope you have come prepared." Draco nodded. "Wonderful! Now, I'll be sending you to our top order member, he resides in a small city in Cretes."

"Cretes?" He said, "That's very far..."

"Our only other operative in is America."

Draco frowned. "Cretes it is."

Dumbledore smiled, he got up and walked to his fireplace. He took a small pot off the mantle and took a hand full of powder. "I shall be back momentarily." And he was gone. Draco stood feeling out of place amoung the clutter of Dumbledore's office. He glanced at the Phoenix that sat on its perch gazing at him intently. He began to shuffle, tugging at the collar of his robe.

Dumbledore returned ten minutes later. "Alright m'boy. Grab a handful of floo, and just say Le Ciel."

Draco glanced around the office once more, taking in the last remainst of his childhood. Grabbed a handle full of powder and was gone. He arrived in a spacious living room. He looked around, every thing was well furnished. Hardwood floor, black leather couches, fireplace, a white shag rug...that he was clearly dropping soot all over. He gasped and jumped off the rug and cast a cleaning charm on it, hoping the soot wouldn't stain.

"What are you doing?"

Draco spun around, his breath caught in his throat and he gazed at the tall red-head standing at the door, a towel draped around his neck. He was sweating pretty profusely, it looked like he had jus ran ten laps around the establishment. He was shirtless and well defined. He was a pair of running shorts that hung sinfully low on his hips. He was also tanned as all hell. Draco felt his mouth begin to water as he blushed and looked away. If there was sex-god, Draco was certain that it was the red-head in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, amused.

"I cleaned your carpet." He said simply.

The red-head nodded. "Uh huh. Well, strange but not weird. Mum went ballistic when she first came and saw a white rug infront the fire place." He chuckled and walked into another room. He emerged with two bottles of water. "Care to join us?"

"Us?" Draco asked, still eyeing the half naked man infront of him.

"Yes, my friend Greg and myself. You've caught us as at a rather complicated time. We're in a heated match of tennis and the score is tied."

That explained the sweat. Draco licked his lips. "Sure."

He grinned. "Let's head out."

Draco followed him and paused to gape at the large back yard. It was green for miles! And it was spacious and the sea was right there. This made for a beautiful scene. The contrast was alluring and calming.

"Beautiful innit? Its breath taking at sunrise and sunset. Come on." They walked down the cement stairs, Draco pausing once in a awhile to watch something and marvel at the beauty.

"Jeez that took forever Ron!" Greg exclaimed as he sat up and glared at the approaching red head and blonde. "What did you do, purify the bleeding water?"

Ron laughed, "No, I was just talking to my new flat mate, this is Draco. Draco, Greg."

Greg looked at him and smiled polietly. "Hello."

Draco looked at him, he was much like Ron, bronzed to perfection, tall and well-built. Expect he had curly black and green eyes. "Hello." He said blushing. Ron sat down on the bench and motioned for himto do the same. Draco blushed and sat, tugging at his robe collar, a little upset that he hadn't dressed for the occusion.

"Ron Weasley?" Draco said suddenly looking at the red-head beside him in shock. The name Ron now sinking in and the red hair falling into place.

Ron looked over at Draco and he smiled. "Yup."

Draco stared at him in shock his eyes roaming over the sexy figure of Ronald Weasley. Never had he thought that Ron Weasley would look so sinfully tempting under those tatty second hand robes. Bloody hell, had he known this back then he would have seduced the little red-head into bed and seen if he was a spit-fire between the sheets.

The sound of a bouncing ball brought him back to reality. So the game had commenced whilst he was in his dream world. He watched avidly, the way both men glared at each other and the struck the ball fiercly. His eyes drifted from the ball to Ron. He shivered as he was watched Ron's muscles contract. And his sweat. Draco bit his lower lip. It was a disgusting fetish, but he loved it when men sweat. A bead of sweat caught his eyes as it slid from his neck down into his shorts. Oh to be a drip of swear on that bronzed body!

He looked away, a blush grazing his cheeks. About ten minutes later the two finished. Ron had won, 2-1 and now all three of them sat on the bench once again. Ron and Greg talked lightly about work, laughing idly.

"Ah, bloody hell! Look at the time Ron! Alex is going to kill me."

Ron laughed. "Say I kept you."

"I plan to." Greg stood. "It was great meeting you Draco."

"Nice meeting you too."

Greg kicked Ron in the shin and apparated away.

Ron growled and rubbed his shin. "That bastard. Are you ready to go see the house now?" Ron asked, looking over at him.

Draco nodded, suddenley feeling tongue tied. Ron got up, picked up his towel and water and began to make his way back up the stairs to the villa. Draco followed behind him and gulped as his eyes fell upon the gloriously plump arse mere inches infront of him. 'Damn it Draco! Stop thinking about him!' He scolded himself looking down at the cement stairs. Suddenly this trek seemed longer than ever.

Ron led him into the house. "This, is the living room. In there," He pointed, forcing Draco's eyes off the floor. "Is the kitchen. Now, if you'll follow me." Ron started walked to a corridor to the right of the living room. He led him up a flight of stairs to the second floor. It had three doors both on opposite ends of the long hall. Ron took him to the one on the left end.

"This is your room, sorry I didn't have time to fix it up." He opened it and Draco gapped. The room was as wide as the living room. It was a deep shade of green with rich cherry oak furniture all over.

"It's wonderful." Draco said, mesmorized at the rich deçor of the room.

Ron smiled. "Laundry day is Wednesday and Saturday. Rowen comes and cleans everyday. Don't leave any jewelry out, he likes to try them on."

"Rowen?"

"The housekeeper."

"You have a housekeeper?" Draco asked stunned. Ron looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

"He's nothing you'd expect."

Draco nodded, "Ok. Is that his room down the hall?"

Ron shook his head. "No he rooms downstairs. That's my room."

"Alright."

"I'm going to bed now. Sorry I have to retire so early. I'm on call and I have an early shift. Sorry."

Draco shrugged. "That's alright. I have to unpack and adjust."

Ron smiled. "Alright, if you need anything, don't heistate to knock."

"Alright."

"G'nite."

"Night." Draco closed the door behind him and sighed. This was his new home. For who knows how long. He looked at the clock on the wall. 7: 30. He sighed and took his minimized bags out of his pockets. He walked to his bed, sat down,kicked off his shoes and tugged off his robes. Before he knew it. He was curled up at the headboard asleep.

* * *

The warm sparys of sunlight flittered through his window and the uncomfortable sensation of someone staring at him prompt him to rouse from his sleep. Shocking seagreen eyes stared back at him. Draco let out a startled cry and scooted back against the head board.

"Ron! He's awake!"

"Did you wake him?" Ron yelled.

"NO!" The boy said, a guilty look crossing his face.

Draco looked at the lithe frame of the boy sitting on his dresser. He had soft brown hair and piercing eyes. He wore an excedingly shirt and uncomftably tight pants. He was too pale to be leaving here long and he was blowing his nails, chewing something annoyingly loud.

"Hi!" He said brightly, grinning.

"Hello."

Ron's head popped in the door way. "Sorry he woke you up. He was a little eager to meet you."

Draco looked at the boy stilling blowing his nails."It's alright."

"He won't bother you after this. He's got to get to school."

Rowen sighed and leaned back against the wall. "He's lying, I can skip a class."

"You're in school?"

Ron smiled and walked in the room, putting on his watch. He was wearing a seafoam greenuniform. "He's a student at the local muggle college and usually he's gone most of the day. But when he's not busy, he finds time to clean up."

Rowen rolled his eyes. "He's such a brute." He said to Draco. "Don't you have to be at the hospital Healer Weasley?"

Ron ignored him. "If you're hungry, there's breakfast in the oven. I should be back home in about 2-3 hours. I just have to make rounds. I'll be back to show you around the neighborhood." Rowen snorted. And Ron shot him a glare. "Didn't your first period class start ten minutes ago?"

Rowen glanced at the clock and hopped off the dresser. A string of obsenities in his wake. Ron laughed and looked warmly at Draco. "Welcome to Le Ciel." He winked and walzted away, leaving a slightly scared and blushing Draco in his bed.


End file.
